


Cause you can't keep a secret if it never was a secret to start

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, that literally everyone knows about
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Rischianoseriamentea fare una cosa del genere in un’agenzia di spie e telecamere nascoste, ma, be’, è quello il divertimento. L’importante è non farsi scoprire."Un segreto e le cinque persone per cui non è mai stato tale.





	Cause you can't keep a secret if it never was a secret to start

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta (PRIMA DEL FILM) per il prompt _"Cause you can't keep a secret if it never was a secret to start (at least pretend you didn't wanna get caught)" - Brand New_ di [Fede](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenMayBurn) @ [Carnevale delle Lande, giorno #3](http://kinkmemeita.livejournal.com/11699.html). Per chi non avesse avesse visto _Thor_ in originale, lì Thor chiama Coulson "Son of Coul". Ho _dovuto_ tradurlo.
> 
> (EDIT) A tratti inconsciamente ispirata a [and i can only hope you've got it aimed at me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/316168), perché l'ho letta tante di quelle volte che ormai la so a memoria e non ho controllo su quello che scrivo. *sigh*

**1\. Natasha**   
  
Natasha lo sa, da sempre, forse anche da prima di loro. Li conosce da più tempo di chiunque altro, dopotutto, da prima dell’Iniziativa, prima che loro stessi si conoscessero, e raccogliere informazioni è il suo lavoro – che sia stata lei la prima ad accorgersene è cosa quasi scontata.   
  
Aveva visto Clint passare da un caposquadra all’altro collezionando sanzioni e sguardi d’odio come se fosse la sua missione di vita, raccogliendo nel suo fascicolo personale _problemi con l’autorità_ e _personalità sociopatica_ come medaglie d’onore; aveva visto Coulson scalare la gerarchia dello SHIELD con un sorriso educato che non gli toccava mai gli occhi e una scia di bisbigli alle spalle, _non l’ho mai visto perdere la calma_ e _perché è un robot, pivello, ne hai mai visto uno con dei sentimenti?_ Li aveva visti diventare i migliori e sempre più soli e non le era mai importato, non particolarmente, perché c’è sempre un prezzo da pagare e ad ognuno spetta il proprio, ma quando aveva saputo che erano stati assegnati entrambi alla missione in Corea insieme a lei non aveva potuto trattenere un ghigno. L’automa dello SHIELD e lo scarto dell’esercito, aveva pensato; stiamo a guardare quanto ci mettono ad esplodere.   
  
E invece. Si erano incontrati, si erano stretti la mano, Clint aveva sorriso amabilmente e detto «Cosa dovremmo farcene di un segretario?» e Coulson aveva ricambiato il sorriso – pacato, educato, sempre così falso – e se n’era andato. Non una parola, non una minaccia, giusto un movimento accennato del capo e aveva girato i tacchi verso la jeep parcheggiata ad attenderli. Clint aveva sgranato gli occhi, la mano ancora abbandonata nel vuoto, e poi _l’aveva seguito_.   
  
Settantasei ore dopo Coulson aveva spalancato la porta della base coreana dello SHIELD con un calcio, Clint privo di sensi tra le braccia e il volto cinereo sotto schizzi di sangue non suo. L’aveva portato personalmente in infermeria e solo quando era stato certo che fosse al sicuro, che fosse stabile, che fosse _salvo_ , si era concesso un sospiro di sollievo ed era svenuto. Era servito l’intervento di Natasha – una gamba rotta; due, no, tre costole incrinate; la vista sempre più appannata mentre arrancava verso l’infermeria sulle orme scarlatte di Coulson – perché si accorgessero che il sangue che impregnava la sua giacca non era quello di Clint.   
  
Al ritorno in America non era stata sorpresa di sentire che Clint era stato riassegnato in via definitiva allo SHIELD, ma non aveva detto niente.   
  
  
  
**2\. Bruce**   
  
Bruce non se ne sarebbe mai accorto se il suo laboratorio non fosse stato spostato al quartier generale per motivi di sicurezza; ha molte (troppe) cose per la testa e in circostanze normali, è il primo ad ammetterlo, sarebbe stato l’ultimo ad arrivarci. Nessuno degli altri, però, passa così tanto tempo alla base, e nessuno degli altri, nemmeno Tony, fa i suoi stessi orari.   
  
O almeno era quello che credeva. A quanto pare, sono più le notti che Barton passa al poligono di quelle che passa nel suo letto, e sanno tutti che l’agente Coulson tiene un numero imprecisato di completi d’emergenza nel suo ufficio per tutte le volte che non riesce a tornare a casa a fine giornata.   
  
Bruce non si aspettava di trovare la sala ristoro del quinto piano (quella con il latte migliore e il caffè che non sa di bruciato) così trafficata nel cuore della notte, ma non può dire che la compagnia gli dispiaccia.   
  
Barton e Coulson sono così… rilassati, insieme. La professionalità di Coulson rischia sempre di sconfinare nell’insensibilità e Barton ha un senso dell’umorismo sottilmente distruttivo, ma quando sono insieme l’immagine complessiva sembra cambiare, respirare, sfumarsi sui contorni; è come se parte della tensione di Coulson scivolasse via dalle sue spalle e qualcosa addolcisse gli spigoli duri del carattere di Barton. Gli altri riderebbero, Tony in special modo, ma non hanno mai bevuto un caffè in loro compagnia alle quattro di notte, in perfetta pace e silenzio.   
  
La verità è che Bruce li capisce perfettamente. Nessuno meglio di lui sa cosa voglia dire arrivare a fine giornata sul punto di scoppiare (sì, è una battuta, dovrebbe far ridere; certi modi di dire hanno una certa perversa ironia) e nessuno meglio di lui capisce la fortuna di aver trovato qualcuno la cui sola presenza riesce a riportare l’equilibrio nel mondo.   
  
Ormai hanno la loro routine. Quando Bruce arriva in cerca di caffè e li trova allo stesso tavolo a compilare rapporti, o Barton sul divano a leggere Harmony spiegazzati mormorando qualche canzone a mezza bocca sul ritmo delle dita di Coulson sulla tastiera del computer, si limita a sorridere e sollevare la tazza al loro indirizzo e non dice niente.   
  
  
  
**3\. Steve**   
  
Steve non è certo di aver capito bene la… situazione, ma ha il sospetto che la colpa non sia solo del suo piccolo ritardo culturale. Ha provato a chiedere a Natasha e Bruce ma tutto quello che ottenuto sono stati rispettivamente un sopracciglio alzato e una scrollata di spalle, Tony non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse parlando, non ha nemmeno il coraggio di andare da Thor e di certo non può rivolgersi ai diretti interessati, quindi è abbandonato a se stesso e alla propria coscienza.   
  
La cosa che gli dà da pensare non è che siano due uomini – okay, gli _dà_ da pensare, ma non in quel senso; troppa gente dimentica che è stato nell’esercito – è che si tratta di _Clint e l’agente Coulson_. Non sa cosa dica il regolamento sulle relazioni tra colleghi, figuriamoci poi su una vaga e confusa come la loro, non è nemmeno sicuro che ci _sia_ una relazione vera e propria, sta di fatto il potenziale è ogni giorno sotto gli occhi di tutti e non riesce a capire se sia un bene o un male. Proprio perché sono Clint e l’agente Coulson ci sono troppe variabili in ballo. La stabilità è importante, soprattutto per gente come loro, ma un momento di debolezza sul campo potrebbe costare la vita a ben più persone di loro sette. Troppe variabili significano troppi rischi.   
  
Ha pensato di affrontare la cosa di petto, un paio di volte, di andare da uno dei due e fargli capire che non è una buona idea, o almeno di svegliarsi e dare una parvenza di chiarezza alla cosa… poi c’è stato il disastro di Dublino.   
  
Tutto quello che sa ora è che Coulson ha passato due giorni fuori dal reparto di terapia intensiva, le spalle rigide, lo sguardo distante, in attesa di una prognosi che sembrava più tragica minuto dopo minuto fino al miracolo, e che una volta avuto il via libera non ha lasciato per un secondo il fianco di Clint finché questi non è uscito dal coma farmacologico.   
  
Li ha visti parlare dal vetro della camera d’ospedale, troppo piano persino perché Natasha potesse leggere le labbra, le teste vicine e la mano di Coulson sul polso di Clint in una maniera troppo casuale per non essere assolutamente premeditata; ha visto Clint sorridere e la tensione abbandonare le spalle di Coulson e le sue dita scivolare silenziosamente tra quelle di Clint, ha fatto un sospiro profondo, ha messo da parte ogni obiezione e non ha detto niente.   
  
  
  
**4\. Tony**   
  
Tony ci ha messo un po’ ad accorgersene, è vero, ma ehi, non potete biasimarlo, è un miliardario che manda avanti metà dell’economia americana e nel tempo libero salva il mondo, ci sono cose più importanti che richiedono la sua attenzione.   
  
L’indizio è stato Clint. No, in realtà l’indizio è stato Coulson. No, va bene, l’indizio è stato Steve che l’ha preso da parte e gli ha spiegato tutto con parole corte e semplici, ma il punto è che si è accorto che qualcosa non andava per colpa di Clint.   
  
È normale che via radio tutti non facciano altro che battibeccare – anche se non sono proprio “tutti”, Thor non ha ancora capito come funziona la sua trasmittente, non ne hanno una abbastanza resistente per Bruce, Natasha è sempre troppo occupata a fare le sue cose da ninja russa per parlare con gli altri e Steve è sempre troppo costernato dalla loro mancanza di disciplina per unirsi alla festa, quindi davvero, sono solo lui, Clint e Coulson – comunque, è normale, ma dopo il fiasco spettacolare di Dublino Coulson non era proprio il solito orsacchiotto coccoloso che Tony ha imparato ad amare.   
  
«Gatti giganti. Sul serio, stiamo scherzando? Visto che alligatori e armadilli non funzionavano hanno deciso di cambiare negozio di animali?»   
  
«Stark, se non chiude la bocca all’istante giuro che nessuna delle sue macchine sarà in grado rimettere insieme i pezzi quando avrò finito con lei.»   
  
«…»   
  
«Che c’è Tony, il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?»   
  
E _a Clint_ non aveva detto niente, quel discriminatore di Coulson. Tony era pronto ad andare da Fury e… non lo sapeva neanche lui, protestare, pretendere il licenziamento di Coulson (erano un paio di settimane che non lo faceva, dopotutto, non voleva deludere le aspettative di qualcuno), nella migliore delle ipotesi far perdere tutta la giornata a Fury, fare qualcosa insomma, quando Steve aveva avuto pietà di lui e l’aveva preso da parte per spiegargli una o due cose.   
  
Alla fine della lezioncina Tony era un po’ orripilato. E deliziato. Deliziosamente orripilato. Ora non avrebbe _mai più smesso_ di prenderli in giro, anzi, era pronto a riprendere la marcia verso l’ufficio di Fury e far scoppiare il caos… ma poi si era ricordato di Dublino. Aveva pensato alla faccia di Coulson quando avevano tirato fuori Clint dalle macerie del palazzo, alla veglia, all’espressione di Clint quando l’aveva chiamato perché costringesse Coulson ad andare a casa e farsi qualche ora di sonno. Aveva pensato al modo in cui Coulson era stato intrattabile finché non avevano dimesso Clint dall’ospedale, e al modo in cui Clint si era dimostrato un convalescente insopportabile con tutti tranne che con Coulson. Aveva pensato a queste e tante altre cose, e alla fine non aveva detto niente.   
  
  
  
**5\. Thor**   
  
Thor è l’ultimo a scoprirlo, ma almeno lui non ha dovuto dedurre alcunché.   
  
Diciamo solo che, dopo quella volta, ha imparato il senso della serratura sulla porta dell’ufficio del figlio di Coul.   
  
«Non temete, il vostro segreto con me è al sicuro!» esclama, battendo in ritirata. Sente Clint scoppiare a ridere e il figlio di Coul invocare la divinità di Midgard in un tono che non sa granché di devozione, mentre chiude con decisione la porta e quella traballa nei cardini. «State pur certi che non ne farò parola alcuna!»   
  
  
  
**+1 (at least pretend you didn’t wanna get caught)**   
  
Clint stringe le dita attorno all’arco, le mani sudate, le nocche bianche, si sforza di non perdere la presa e impreca senza fiato quando Phil gli passa il pollice appena sotto il glande, appena troppo forte, perfetto.   
  
«Occhi sul bersaglio, Barton,» sussurra al suo orecchio e Clint trema da capo a piedi ma fa come gli è stato detto, prende la mira, tende l’arco e aspetta. Phil gli morde il collo e piega il polso in una maniera che fa vedere le stelle a Clint ma lui aspetta, ancora, attende l’ordine, tenta di calmare il respiro e rallentare i battiti e non venire lì e subito con i denti di Phil sulla sua giugulare.   
  
«Se sbagli capiranno che c’è qualcosa che non va,» e oh, lo sa, è già un miracolo che nessuno sia venuto a controllare cosa sta succedendo nel cubicolo di Barton, da cui di solito partono quaranta frecce al minuto e nessuna è mai sprecata. La porta non è chiusa a chiave, sente le voci della gente che ci passa davanti, Phil è premuto contro la sua schiena _con una mano nei suoi pantaloni_ , non c’è scusa al mondo che potrebbe giustificarli se venissero scoperti e Clint non è mai stato così duro. Phil sembra leggergli nel pensiero, come sempre, e gli prende il lobo tra i denti. «Ma tu vuoi che ti scoprano, no?»   
  
Clint singhiozza e aspetta, aspetta, aspetta.   
  
Phil passa la lingua sui segni del suo ultimo morso poi, «Ora,» e Clint non ha bisogno di altro, black out totale, non sente più niente, non c’è più niente, solo scosse di piacere violento e il braccio di Phil attorno al petto che lo ancora alla realtà.   
  
La prima cosa che vede quando riapre gli occhi è il centro perfetto della sua freccia, ma non è una sorpresa. Non è uno dei tiri più difficili che abbia mai fatto e non è nemmeno la prima volta. Rischiano _seriamente_ a fare una cosa del genere in un’agenzia di spie e telecamere nascoste, ma, be’, è quello il divertimento.   
  
L’importante è non farsi scoprire.


End file.
